


Taking It All

by PlaneJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bottoms.  :)  Written for the prompt 'length'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It All

Arthur had drunk too much, but it made him loose-limbed, deliriously open. “The true measure of a man is not how much he gives, but how much he takes, or something.” 

“Are you sure it’s not the other way around?” Merlin lifted his head from between Arthur’s thighs, chin wet, grinning.

“Not if you want to fuck me.”

Merlin’s cock was like a gift from the gods to a lowborn man. That was the only way Arthur could justify Merlin's outrageous endowment. 

Merlin pressed in slow, pummelled hard. Back arched taut, Arthur took it all — and came without touching himself.


End file.
